The Mysterious Woodlice
by Eliteeric
Summary: My first story, I hope you like it!


Chapter 1: I Get Some Friends!

I was out on another bike ride through the park, age 12, when I needed a quick break. I found a nice tree with perfect shade and dropped my bike on the ground next to it. I sat down and leaned against the tree, slowly falling to sleep. While I slept, I had a dream where something was on my panties, tickling me. I ignored it for a while, then woke up after I thought it felt too real. I sat up fast, my drowsiness making me see black dots as I tried to focus my eyes. I looked around to see if the sensations were from another person, then feel them again. I slowly lifted my skirt to see three woodlice crawling around on my moist pink panties. Surprised by the actions of the woodlice, I quickly brush them from my panties, only to have them crawl back up my legs. I thought about it for a while, then reached back down and pulled the front of my panties to the side, revealing my young cunt to the three woodlice. I was surprised when my first victim started to crawl on my pussy lips, making my heart beat faster and faster. I reach down and spread my pussy lips, and then... It shot inside! It surprised me at first, but then the slight pleasure came. I stood up and got on my bike, riding like mad to get home. When I did, I left my bike on the front porch and ran upstairs, dashing into the bathroom and sitting down on the toilet. I then peed until the woodlouse popped out of me and into the toilet. I don't know what made me think it felt so good, but I stood up and flushed the woodlice down along with some of my pee. I then walked to my room and got ready for bed, falling asleep to a slightly wet pussy.

The weekend arrived so I got up quick and looked out the window. It was damp and misty, perfect. I got dressed and went down for breakfast, dad was already up and made me some toast."You seem eager to go somewhere," he said, "don't you think that skirt's a little too short to wear out?"

"I'm only going to the park." I replied and with that I went outside and grabbed my bike. Could hardly tell him what I wanted to do. I cycled towards the park but stopped off at a sweet shop and bought a tube of smarties (which would come in handy later). Soon I was at the tree. Feeling very nervous as I walked around it, I stopped where I had sat before but could not see anything, then noticed some bark was loose so carefully lifted it up, and there they were, loads of woodlice.

They didn't like it when the light was on them, so I quickly emptied the smartie tube and tried to get the woodlice inside. It was not easy at first, but soon got use to picking them up. I had about 10 to 15 inside the tube and put the lid back on. Looking around to see if anyone was about I then lifted my skirt and pulled my knickers open, shaking I picked up another 5 woodlice one at a time and dropped them in my new pair of purple panties. Letting them stay in there I walked around a bit before getting on my bike and riding home. It was only a short ride from home, but I was still careful not to squish the woodlice in my panties as I sat on the saddle.

Once home I rushed in doors and went straight to my room and laid on the bed. Lifting my skirt I looked inside my panties, all 5 were still inside. I picked up the smartie tube which was full of the woodlice and held it between my legs. This was it; there would be no turning back now. Pulling my panties aside, I slid a finger inside myself, I was so wet. Quickly removing my finger, I lifted the tube up and flicked the lid off. Without hesitating I pushed the tube deep inside me, shaking it as it went in. The woodlice fell out of the tube and dropped in me. I could feel them crawling about as they climbed over each other. Pulling the smartie tube out, I saw it was empty; the whole lot was in me. It felt like I was as on fire down there, loads of little legs crawling everywhere. I froze as I lay there, watching the other woodlice crawl on me. 10 minutes must have passed when it suddenly felt like I was wetting myself. Jumping off my bed I rushed to the toilet, I couldn't hold it or them any longer, I got to the toilet but it was too late, the feeling of the woodlice inside me made me wet myself.

Taking my panties off I noticed there was only about 6 woodlice on them, which meant the others were still inside me. Sitting down I tried to pee some more but only 3 more popped out. Panic started to set in as my mom called to me from the hallway. "You okay, Sarah?" I quietly reply saying "Yeah I'm fine mom, just going to take a shower."

I undressed and stepped into the shower and unscrewed the head, I will have to try and flush them out. Pushing the shower head inside my already wet pussy, I slowly turned the water on... And it was freezing! I stood watching as the water gushed out of me and all the woodlice with it. Relaxing, I now knew I could get them out of me. Finishing my shower, I picked up my wet panties with the woodlice on them and went back to my room. Carefully picking them off I put them back in the smartie tube, knowing they will soon be back inside me soon. With the weekend over, it was back to school.

I found it difficult to concentrate, my mind was still on the weekend and I could hardly tell anyone about it. During one of the lessons I found an article from the council which stated: 'Woodlice do not transmit disease or bite and are not considered to be a public health pest.' This excited me more, I can confirm they don't bite but knowing they don't transmit disease made me feel wet. Also it said: 'The female woodlouse produces between 50 and 150 eggs. She carries these in a brood pouch until they hatch. This can take between 20-50 days.'

This was good news; I mean it's not like they would be inside me for 20 days. I started looking at their habitats and where I could find more. Couldn't wait to get home and search the garden.

Rushing indoors at home, I found my mom was out and I quickly ran outside looking under rocks and pots. I found a bunch, running to my room to get the tube which I put small air holes in; I kept my uniform on but removed my light green panties. I wanted to get the smartie tube and me full of them. Going back outside I sat on the ground, my legs on either side of the pot where I found them, I was getting wet already. I took the top off the tube and checked inside, the 6 I kept in there were still alive and crawling. I flicked the lid off and shoved it inside me once again, shaking it until it was empty.

It felt good having them back inside, I then started to fill the tube with as many as I could find, these would be joining the ones inside me. Quickly filling the smartie tube with about 15 of them, I laid on my back out in the garden and pushed the open end inside me as deep as I could. They started to fall out of the tube and into my wet pussy... Wow! They felt amazing!

Lifting up my legs, I worked the tube in an out as more woodlice were dropping inside me, it felt as if I was being touched all over. Then I heard a car pull up, oh no, my mom's home! I pulled the tube out and dropped it on the ground, it was empty.

Standing up I straightened my skirt as my mom came to the back door. "Hey, Sarah, what are you doing out here in the garden?" I resisted the urge to moan as I replied. "U-uhh nothing mom, just getting some fresh air." There was a mass of movement inside as I stood still; they were going up, down, and sideways, exploring their new home. "You haven't forgotten we're going shopping, right?" she asked.

"What? Now?!" I replied. "Yes now, I have to get back to get dinner ready for your dad." She said. "Can I get changed first?" I asked. "No need dear, nothing wrong with what you have on, though I would prefer it if your skirts were a bit longer" She said. "I could go and put some jeans o-" She interrupted me and said "No! You'll go as you are, we don't have much time anyway, go get in the car please."

Walking to her car, I opened the passenger door and sat down, making sure my hands rested between my legs as I still had no panties on. Mom got in and we drove to Publix. I had to grit my teeth and almost pushed my feet through the carpet as I tensed each time they moved, I could feel myself getting wet between my legs. We parked and I got out of the car and looked at the seat to see a small wet patch. Hoping it dries before we get back. Once inside the store, I knew I wouldn't be able to hold it much longer "Sorry mom, but I really need the toilet." After she told me okay, I ran all the way there. Once inside, I closed the door and sat down, lifting my skirt as I felt a trickle come out of me, I leaned back and started to rub myself slowly at first, then faster in time with their movement. It felt like they were having a house warming party. Soon I felt myself gushing as a wave of sheer pleasure shot through me. I looked in the toilet and was surprised to see very few had come out, which excited me more. I flushed the toilet and left the restroom. Finding my mom, I started to relax as we walked around the store, the woodlice seemed to keep still as I walked around. When we left, my mom wanted to stop for a coffee at Starbucks.

We sat down and it felt like they had all just come alive, I was almost crossed legged under the table as I tried not to smile and scream out. "You look a little flushed Sarah, you okay?" Mom asked. "Sure mom, never better..."

I could feel myself grow wet and desperately wanted to touch myself, which I did whenever I thought no one was looking. When we left it looked like someone a spilt a drink on the chair. I couldn't wait to get home. Once home I rushed to the bathroom and rubbed myself as fast as I could. They had been inside me now for almost 2 hours and I loved every minute of it. I thought about taking a shower, but decided against it, I've managed this long, maybe I could manage the whole night. Going back downstairs for dinner it suddenly occurred to me, I had not read my research on them properly. I had misread about how long it takes them to lay eggs, it takes them between twenty to fifty days to lay and I thought that they would never be inside me for that long, but what if that time had expired before I put them inside me...?

After dinner I walked upstairs, realizing I hadn't put fresh panties on. I didn't bother since it was Friday, and that I could stay up all night. The woodlice from the garden were still inside me, and I felt confident I could keep them inside the whole night. After all, there were only around 10 inside, it wouldn't hurt to leave them inside. When I got to my room, I carefully sat down in my computer chair, then looked up some more information about the woodlice. After a while, I got tired and decided to go to bed, and as I did, I often woke up in the middle of the night as the woodlice started moving again, making me moan as I grow wet.

In the morning, I sat up and felt something different. As I looked down I saw a slight bulge that wasn't there recently in my stomach. As I place a hand over it, I feel the woodlice, that are now in my womb! They must have crawled inside while I was sleeping and laid their eggs! I got up shakily, my school uniform still on as I pick out a pair of light red panties. Once I ate a Pop-Tart, I then told my parents I'd be riding my bike. I walked outside and was about to get my bike when it happened; I felt the cracking of one of the eggs. I stood perfectly still as I felt a very cold spot appear in my womb, making me shiver as more eggs hatched, birthing woodlice as I softly moan. My legs went wobbly as I struggled to the side of the house, where I wouldn't be seen by anyone and leaned against the house, slowly falling down to the ground as I moaned loudly. The baby woodlice started crawling out of my pussy, driving me close to my first climax. As the first one crawled out and into my panties, I then screamed with pleasure, climaxing the woodlice out of me and into my wet panties. I felt them crawl out and into the grass, but a few were left inside my panties. I stood up shakily and started to walk back inside, avoiding my parents as I get into my room.

Once in my room, I close my door and pull my panties down, counting eight woodlice. I grab an empty bottle and poke some holes in it, then carefully place the woodlice in it, smiling as I do. The light red panties were now covered in my juices, so I threw them on my bed along with my school uniform and got out some new clothes: A plain white t-shirt and a skirt, I didn't bother for panties as I then walked back downstairs and outside to my bike. I get on it and start riding towards the park, panty-less.

Credit goes to the original writter of this story, I just made a few better details and fixed it up. Other than that, this is my first story. If you liked it, I have a lot of other ideas, thanks for reading!


End file.
